


Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone.

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: 'Amare così forte fa male' - Love so strong it hurts [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Please Don't Go" - Joel Adams, Angst, Dream is pretty please, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gen, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im just a simp, Its 3 am, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pining Wilbur Soot, Smoking, Unlabeled Clay | Dream, Unrequited Love, and Dream is actually unlabeled, because I want to be validated, cut me some slack, have you seen his eye photo?, he curls his lashes, heck im off track, isnt he so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream is heartbroken. He feels pain well bitterly in his heart, nestled there permanently like a scar the world keeps slashing at.But there's the promising sound of the doorbell ringing and the smoke that curls from his lips calm him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap - Unrequited, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), because pogchamp dreambur is coolio
Series: 'Amare così forte fa male' - Love so strong it hurts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone.

Dream can _feel_ his heart shatter in his chest, the world echoing so loudly around him that he's suffering _bad_ from disequilibrium, because his heart is drowning and freezing and burning in a cycle that probably will never be broken-

Sapnap and George are dating.  
.  
.  
.  
_Sapnap and George are dating._

They promised him they would wait, even if he was being selfish, to getting into a relationship together because they wanted to be with him too, and wanted Dream to be healthy and happy when they got together.

_He was doing so well,_

**_He was doing so goddamn well_ **

The Apologetic shine of Dark Brown, nearly black, and Warmer Lighter Brown eyes makes it solidify in his mind they _knew._

He... he doesn't want them to leave, even if he had been offline, getting therapy and getting better, closer with other friends and less reliant on the stability the two gave him, but he had taken too long to heal.

And now, he truly feels alone.

_He's not religious but he's praying for them to come home, because he hopes that he was as much as their home as they were his._

* * *

He ignores the ringing of his phone, buzzing incessant and _annoying_ so much so he picks up and hears...

_Sapnap and George._

"Dream what the he-" Sapnap begins as if _he_ has the right to lecture him, Dream has apologized a thousand times for nothing and everything and they are expecting what of him now? Now that his heart is broken.

He would have been crying out, _Please don't go_ if it was in any other scenario, but he's been self-isolated for a week, and even before that shut out with purpose.

"No. NO shut the FUCK up Sapnap," Dream says, voice raising but still deadly calm when you _know_ he is angry, "You don't get to be mad that I ignored you, even after you shut me out for a week, got together even after you _promised_ and demanded my acceptance of your fucking half-assed apology." 

Because that's the truth isn't it? He's always reaching out desperately for everyone, keeping them close to his heart, giving his all.

He wonders now how much of that had been reciprocated.

He blocks out the sound of Sapnap and Georges voice as if they were nothing, his fingers twitch with the need to be holding something between them,

_and he is so weak_

he relents. Hanging up the phone and blocking the two without an afterthought, keys and wallet heavy in his pocket as he shuts the door behind them, the normally fine temperature of Florida suddenly felt stifling. 

Eyes slipping over a text message from someone else, someone who had been there, he mentally apologizes.

* * *

So here he is, sitting at 2:32 in the morning, lazing on his couch...

_Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

and he's hardly ever _not_ alone, the only comfort he had was the smoke spilling between his lips and the way the world drowned in a forgotten haze he rarely indulged in.

buried in his biggest sweater, loose basketball shorts that went down to past midthigh comforted him with its grounding softness, Patches had been moved away from him, but he missed the weight on his legs, he decided.

He feels pain bitterly well in his heart, nestled there permanently like a scar the world seems to deem his weak spot, because he is slashed at and torn down with actions and words whenever he finds it in himself to stand tall,

But suddenly, he is less alone in his head when the doorbell rings.

So he gets up, ignoring the fact whoever this was, was unwelcome, because _dammit_ he is tired and lonely and wants positive reinforcement even if it is before he dies.

He freezes, when he opens the door, it is not a murderer, not a family member, nor even what they actually were dressed up as-

It was Wilbur. Wilbur Soot.

_He ignored the embarrassment on how disheveled and ugly he must look in this moment, in favor of meeting Dream's eyes over the pizza boxes he held._

( _Little did he know, Wilbur was having his own dilemma, meeting the enchantingly green eyes of the other as he drinks in the first sight of his face, watching attentive green eyes that looked somewhat like Eyes of Ender, freckles that dotted pale skin like stars, on a pretty face with pink lips, plump from holding the cigarette in them, smoke curling unfairly attractive against a smooth jaw, small blemishes that made Dream all the more cute dotting his chin and face,_

 _Blonde hair, a mix of dirty-blonde and sandy, was pulled into a bun, curls deliberately left to frame his face, and his_ outfit _that looked so simple yet so adorably perfect on the other, a long fluffy grey sweatshirt, and a lighter grey basket ball shorts that hid his frame for the most part._

 _Wilbur was completely and utterly, even more fucked._ )

"Wilbur? Why are you here-" Wilbur opens his mouth to answer, but he is shushed again, "Wait, not important, why the fuck do you have a Pizza delivery outfit and Pizza's?" He gestured to Wilbur's strange get up, it wasn't traditional but he... looked surprisingly good even if this whole thing was stupid.

But he would be nice, opening the door to let the older and- _(Goddamnit)_ \- Taller man into his house, letting him take off his shoes and luggage he hadn't seen somehow, before grasping his hand (Warm and a bit larger than his) and ignoring the light flush that painted the Brit's face as he led him to the kitchen, cigarette laying lazily forgotten in his mouth, he trashed said cigarette when they got into the kitchen.

He rested against the island, waiting for Wilbur to explain why and how he was here, but before he could move to ask, he was wrapped in strong arms, his body was a bit thinner and softer from his lack of movement and food in the last week or so, it was an easy and comfortable fit and _damn it he was touch-starved and Wilbur was warm_ , so he sunk into the embrace, ignoring the fact his face was tinged pink.

"You need to eat and take care of yourself," Wilbur said, the vibrations from speaking resonated throughout Dream's whole body, burying himself in Wilbur's neck in lieu of an answer, "I've been worried, since I was the only one who you apparently answered since George and Sapnap got together." and it was true, Wilbur _was_ the only one besides Bad he would talk to, but because he wasn't in the mood to talk to the others.

"I..." Dream murmured, lips pressing against the warm skin of Wilbur's collarbone, accidentally making the other shiver, "I don't think, I'm uh, ready to talk about it yet."

And that was fine, because Wilbur would wait, and Dream would tell.

So that was spent curled up in front of the TV, Pizza and Drinks since he hadn't eaten in a while, and once again ignoring calls from the others.

_I think of you whenever I'm alone_

_So please don't go_

* * *

Dream woke up earlier than Wilbur of course, the other still sleepy from the flight was slumped against the couch, he felt bad for the neck position Wilbur was in, so after feeding Patches and putting a simple Breakfast Muffin recipe Bad gave him a while back into the Oven, he came back with two warm cups of green tea that would help wake them up, he moved next to where Wilbur's head was probably uncomfortable and laid him more comfortably on his thighs, ignoring the rising blush as he felt warm air caress his still pretty bare legs.

He scrolled through his phone, texting Bad, and a bit more hesitantly Niki and Tommy since they wondered if Wilbur had arrived safely and demanded a photo, which he reluctantly gave to Niki, and just took a photo of Wilbur's luggage to send to Tommy.

He ignored the flush that overcame him once again when Niki teased him.

_I send so many messages you don't reply_

He remembers being so desperate for Sapnap and George's attention, losing who he was and who he wanted to be, and even now he wasn't sure, he was just... Dream. But here with Wilbur, his heart felt less consumed in a dangerous obsession, he felt warm, safe.

_I gotta figure out what am I missing babe_

'Please Don't Go' Joel Adams.

He thinks he might know, what he's been missing.

* * *

Dream wheezed, bending over as Wilbur pulled out a guitar from- _who knows where he got it from? Dream certainly didn't_ \- and started playing in the middle of Disney World which Wilbur insisted they visited.

_~~he ignored his traitorous mind saying this was like a date~~ _

He nearly spit out his smoothie when Wilbur came up behind him asking- "Should we post a photo, you know to brag about me meeting you before Sapnap and George?"

Dream being the petty person he was, agreed, so they took a photo, well asked someone to, when Dream brought out his mask, which Wilbur had snatched from the house just in case they would need to for photos, and snapped a photo in front of the Disney Castle.

Satisfied with the day they had, before they posted, taking Photos of the fireworks as they left.

He felt a bit fuller.

_And I need you now, I need your love_

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme uh, gimme Songs and Ships they fit well, and I'll write more.


End file.
